1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus, particularly to a configuration used to bind a sheet bundle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, sometimes a sheet processing apparatus performing a binding process to sheets on which images are formed is provided in the image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a laser beam printer, a facsimile, and a multi function peripheral thereof. Furthermore, in the conventional sheet processing apparatus, sometimes a binding process or a process of gluing end parts of the sheets is performed in the case where the sheet bundle is stapled.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when the image (information) is formed (printed) on the sheet, sometimes a site at which the image output is instructed is separated from a site at which the image forming apparatus is placed. In such cases, after the image output is instructed, a third party possibly sees the information, while the sheet on which the image is formed is picked up or while the sheet is stored or conveyed, whereby a security problem arises.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem, there is proposed a sheet processing apparatus which discharges the sheet after an open edge opposite a folded part of the folded a sheet (bundle) or an open edge opposite a bound part of the bound sheet bundle is formed partially or wholly in an uncut shape.
Specifically, there is proposed a method in which a stapling process is performed to form the sheet (bundle) in the uncut shape after a perforating process is performed to a part where the open edge of the folded sheet (bundle) is opened (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-284750). There is also proposed a method in which the open edge side of the bound sheet bundle is partially or wholly stapled and bound (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-165136).
However, in the conventional sheet processing apparatus, a staple is required to bind the sheets. As a result, unfortunately running cost is increased, and the apparatus is stopped to lower productivity when the staple is run out.
In the case where the sheet bundle is stapled to form the sheet bundle in the uncut shape, unfortunately a large amount of man-hours is taken to remove the staple when the sheet bundle is opened, and the removed staple becomes a waste stuff.
In view or the foregoing, the present invention provides a sheet processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus which can achieve reduction of the running cost.